The present invention relates to a coaxial cable terminal processing tool for processing the terminal of a coaxial cable having an aluminum outer conductor therein, and a processing method of the same.
Generally, in processing of the terminal of, e.g., an 8C, 10C, or 12C type coaxial cable of the JIS (Japanese Industrial Standard) having an aluminum outer conductor therein, marks are formed at two to three portions, counted from the distal end of the coaxial cable, of the coaxial cable, and partial cuts are formed with a hacksaw or the like at the marks to have predetermined depths in accordance with the positions. In order to expose the aluminum outer conductor and a central conductor of the coaxial cable for predetermined lengths, a sheath, the aluminum outer conductor, and an insulator of the coaxial cable are removed by forming slits therein with a pipe cutter, a nipper, a knife, or the like in the lengthwise direction of the coaxial cable. The distal end of the exposed central conductor is chamfered with a file or the like. A gap is formed between the insulator and the outer conductor with a special tool, and the taper clamp of a connector is inserted in the gap, or a contact is inserted in the central conductor and bonded with a pressure tool. Alternatively, no gap is formed between the insulator and the outer conductor, and the taper clamp of the connector is directly inserted between the sheath and the aluminum outer conductor of the coaxial cable.
However, with the method of forming marks on the coaxial cable and thereafter forming partial cuts at the marks, the obtained results vary, and the operation requires time. Since the partial cuts and slits are formed by a manual operation, the aluminum outer conductor and the central conductor of the coaxial cable are sometimes damaged to degrade the electrical characteristics. In order not to damage the aluminum outer conductor and the central conductor, experiences and a skill are needed, and the operation is cumbersome. Furthermore, if the result of terminal processing is poor, the taper clamp cannot be easily inserted between the inner insulator and the outer conductor of the coaxial cable, so that the insulator and the outer conductor can be undesirably damaged.